Putting the Pieces Together
by new adventures
Summary: My take on what happens after the Season 4 Finale. Deeks is very disoriented and must rely on all his senses to figure out what's going on. In order to move forward, he must take each piece and build a future with his team and the woman he loves. Rated T for swearing. All team members mentioned but a Densi story. First time writing fanfic, so please be honest in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Sensory Overload**

The first thoughts that ran through his mind as consciousness came back were, "_Where am I_?" and "_Why am I lying down_?" The last thing he could remember was sitting in a chair and a very bad dental procedure given without anesthesia. Deeks tried to run his tongue over teeth, but couldn't feel his tongue or his lips, or anything really in his mouth. He tried to open his eyes to look around, but they felt so heavy and wouldn't open. Were they pumping him full of some drug, or was he already dead? Deeks felt very disoriented and a bit panicked now. "_Come on, man, you're a detective. Detect something. Use those other senses_." Taking a moment to think and get his bearings, he noticed there was still the feeling of being restrained. "_Guess I'm not dead if they still have me tied up. But why can't I remember anything else? Shit, I didn't say anything, did I? What the hell happened?_" He tried wiggling his fingers and sensed some movement. Some improvement is better than nothing.

Next he listened. He remembered hearing the uncharacteristic, horrific groans and shouts of Sam in the room across from him. As dreadful as they were to hear, at least those sounds gave him assurance that Sam was still alive. Deeks also recalled loud voices with a Russian accent, asking him one question over and over and over. But now as he tried to focus, there were no loud voices, no painful moaning, just a faint hum, a steady beep, and an occasional rustle of something. Was he strapped to a bomb? Did they leave him for dead? Deeks started to panic again and tried to move his body. It was no use; his body was too heavy and didn't seem to want to work. Plus he knew he was still restrained; he could feel something against his wrists. "_Come on, Marty. Think. You've got to get yourself and Sam out of here. Slow and steady. Focus_."

He couldn't see anything through eyes that refused to open. His sense of taste was worthless since he couldn't even feel his mouth right now. Sounds in the room (or wherever the hell he was) didn't make sense and only made him feel more anxious than before. There had to be something else… his sense of smell. Relaxing just a bit, Deeks took in as deep a breath as he could. After a moment, he noticed something familiar. But it's not possible – they must really be messing with his mind now. No! He had to stay sharp. He couldn't let them win the mind games. He inhaled once again and tried to analyze what he smelled. It was so familiar, and very comforting. Deeks could smell a unique mixture of what could only be described as sunshine and gunpowder. But that means…

"_KENSI_!"

He thought he was shouting her name, but it was all in his head. No sound came out of his numb mouth. Dammit, why wouldn't his body cooperate with him? Was she here? Had she been made as well? Did that mean Callen was nearby, too? His team, his family, was in trouble and there was nothing he could do. What a completely helpless feeling. He would do anything to protect Kensi especially. She is his partner, his friend, and hopefully even more. Well, at least he got one real, non-cover kiss in before the end. "_I hope she was able to hear everything I tried to say in that one kiss, because I may never get another chance to tell her what I really meant by it. Just please let her be ok_." They could kill him right now and right here if it meant she would be ok, if that's what it took to protect her. Of course that promise he made her would be void, but at least he could die protecting the woman he loved.

"_KENSI_!"


	2. Chapter 2 One Piece at a Time

**Chapter 2 – One Piece at a Time**

The first thing she noticed was a tiny twitch of the fingers on his right hand, which was resting in hers. Then there was an ever-so-slight movement of his lips. She wouldn't have noticed it had she not been intently staring at his lips. Staring and remembering. Just yesterday those lips had been pressed against her own in a short but passionate kiss. At the time it had overwhelmed her – the sudden honesty of it – but now his meaning had clicked in her brain, and more importantly in her heart.

"Deeks?"

There it was – her voice, calm and comforting. If sunshine had a sound, her voice would be it. "_Why does she sound so calm? Does that mean she's ok, that they haven't hurt her too badly? Maybe there was still hope,_" Deeks thought to himself.

"Deeks? Can you hear me? Open your eyes or squeeze my hand or something so I know you're coming back to me. Please," Kensi said, almost whispering towards the end. It wasn't often that she let her voice betray any emotion, but this was a special case. She had kept up a façade long enough about their "thing" and her feelings. That kiss and everything that happened after finally broke down her last wall. She didn't want to deny or ignore anything anymore.

"_I'm trying, Sugar Bear. Keep talking. Stay here with me._" Summoning up all the energy he could find within himself, Deeks slowly opened his eyes. "_Hey they do work," _he thought. Deeks blinked a few times and tried to focus. Hazily at first, and then coming clearer into view was a person. A female person, make that a brunette female person - his favorite kind. The kind that matched the scent and sound his brain had recognized just minutes earlier. It really was Kensi here with him, his Kensi. But the question of where they were still remained.

"k-k-k-u-u-h-h," he tried to speak.

"Deeks! Oh my god it's so good to see those baby blues of yours again!" Kensi's entire face lit up as she peered into his eyes. She placed her hand gently on his right cheek and continued, "Shhh, don't try to talk. It's ok – you're going to be ok. You are in the hospital, safe. You have some cotton and gauze in your mouth, so you can't talk right now. Just try to relax. I'm not going anywhere." She pushed the nurse call button so she could let them know Deeks was coming out of the sedation. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so let's see if I can answer them for you. Yes, it's over. Siderov and Janvier will not be a threat to anyone ever again. You have some bruises and cuts, a black eye, a couple of bruised ribs, your wrists are pretty raw yet, and there are a couple missing teeth on the left side. Hetty has already arranged for all the necessary dental work to be performed. They had to sedate you because you were apparently having some violent dreams or memories, and were in a lot of pain."

The hospital – so that's where he was. The pieces of the puzzle he had gathered earlier were starting to make sense now. Deeks glanced down toward his hands and saw that he was not restrained, as he had thought. There were ID bracelets loosely around his bandaged wrists, and IV tubes taped down along his arms. The sounds he heard were the usual monitors keeping tabs on his health. And Kensi sounded so calm because she was safe – she was there with him in his room. A sense of relief washed over him.

As Kensi continued on with updates about his injuries, and the rescue efforts that somehow included Nell out in the field with a gun, Deeks could only focus on one thing: Kensi. She had been by his side this entire time. She hadn't left him once since they had found him. She had ridden in the ambulance with him to the hospital and hadn't left his side. Even Hetty couldn't convince her to leave for a shower or food. The team took turns delivering doughnuts and coffee to her in his room. Deeks had been worried yesterday – right after he kissed her, she took off on her motorcycle claiming she had to stay with Michelle. Deeks thought he had scared her off with his abrupt communication and that she might build more walls and excuses up around her again. Now he was starting to think his spontaneity had been welcomed by Kensi after all.

Since the minute she saw him in that horrible room at Siderov's place, Kensi knew she had to stay with Deeks. There was no way she was going to let him be alone through any of this, not in the ambulance, not in the hospital, and not through the healing process once he was released. Over the past few months, she had come to realize that the two of them were molded in such a way that they fit together perfectly. And when one part was missing, the picture was incomplete. She just hated that it had taken jealousy, undercover work and a dangerous mission to put it all in proper perspective for her.

"S-s-s-m-m-m" Deeks tried to speak again.

"Uh-uh. No talking Deeks. Sam is going to be ok. He was hurt pretty badly, lots of internal injuries, but they are monitoring him. He should make a full recovery in time. Michelle has been here with him since he was brought in. Sam will be in the hospital longer than you, but once you are up and moving around I can take you to visit him. I'm sure he'd like that," Kensi assured him.

Deeks nodded his head "yes." Despite the things Sam had said to him at the park during their chess match, and despite the physical pain he endured for Sam and his wife, they were still teammates. They were family, and he needed to see Sam for himself and make sure he was ok. Two nurses and a doctor came in to check on Deeks. They asked Kensi to step out for a moment so they could do a thorough exam now that Deeks was awake, and then she could return. She hated to let go of his hand, the one she had been holding for a long time now, but knew it was important to let the doctor have a turn with her partner. She placed a gentle kiss on his right cheek and with a smile that lit up her entire face, Kensi assured him that she would be just out in the hall, not too far away. Once the doctor and nurses had finished checking on him and making him comfortable, they left the room. Deeks looked up at the door, waiting to see Kensi walk back in. Instead, a much shorter brunette walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Deeks. It's so good to see you awake and alert again," said Hetty. "You gave us quite a scare, but I commend you on a job well done. I don't believe the LAPD trains you for what you experienced in the last 24 hours, but you stayed strong through it all - as well as any federal agent I have had the pleasure of working with. Now please rest, be nice to your nurses, and don't argue with Ms. Blye for at least 3 days," Hetty concluded with a sly smile. All Deeks could do was nod and give her a lopsided smile as she patted his arm and walked out to the hall.

Kensi had walked out to the waiting area to let the rest of the team know that Deeks was awake and doing better. Kensi made her way back to Deeks room and took up her place beside his bed. Callen, Eric, and Nell all stopped in to see him (for the third time that day), and then went to Sam's room to see him again. Michelle even left Sam's room briefly to come see Deeks and say thank you for what he did for her and her husband. No one from LAPD had stopped in to see Deeks, and Lt. Bates hadn't even returned any of Hetty's phone calls. His team, his real team, had been there for him, had truly cared enough to hang around hour after hour waiting to see him and be reassured that he would be coming back to them. That meant more to Marty Deeks than any of them would ever know.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Glimpse of the Bigger Picture

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, and for all the encouraging reviews, follows and favorites! I am amazed at the response, especially being my first story. Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment…

**Chapter 3 – A glimpse of the bigger picture**

Deeks woke up the next morning feeling much better. The cotton and gauze had been removed from his mouth and he was able to talk again. He hadn't needed to be sedated anymore, and he was on a much lower dose of pain meds. He knew where he was and who was with him. He looked over to his side and saw Kensi, who was still sleeping. She had managed to convince a sympathetic staffer to get a reclining chair in Deeks' room, and she slept there all night, right next to him. Their fingers were still entwined from when she had held his hand last night, promising to be right here when he woke up. She was so beautiful when she slept, so peaceful. He wished he could rouse her awake with a deep, passionate kiss, but his mouth was still pretty tender. That wish would have to wait until later.

A few moments later, Kensi started to stir. "Good morning Deeks. How did you sleep?" she asked drowsily, trying to sit up in the recliner. "And what's with that goofy smile so early in the day?"

"I'm feeling good, I am getting upgraded from broth to jello and scrambled eggs, and I woke up to the most beautiful woman by my side this morning. I could definitely get used to this," Deeks responded.

"Which part – the jello or the scrambled eggs?" Kensi grinned back at him.

"The you-by-me-in-the-morning part. I could definitely get used to waking up to you every morning by my side. Well, the jello is a pretty good perk, too," he joked. Then his eyes flew wide open, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Oh, or… you and me AND jello. That could be really fun!"

"Eww, Deeks. Really? There will be no jello in our bed, ever," she replied. "_OUR bed?_ _Whoa, where did that come from?"_ she thought. Quickly she continued on, hoping he didn't catch that. "One surprise kiss, some attention in the hospital, and now you're planning kinky mornings together? You don't waste any time, do you Deeks?" Kensi shot back, but in a light tone letting him know she wasn't angry.

"I think 3 years is plenty of time already, don't you agree Sugar Bear? I know this isn't the best time or place to talk about it, here in the hospital where anyone can just walk in, but I am ready to move forward – with you Kensi. With us," Deeks said sincerely.

Kensi looked down for a minute, and then looked up into those perfectly blue eyes she had come to adore. "I think I am too, Deeks. I promise we will talk about this later. I'm not going to run away or shut down this time. Let's just get you better and out of here first."

Deeks' breakfast was delivered, and they ate together in comfortable silence – Deeks with his eggs and jello and Kensi with some doughnuts Callen had brought yesterday. After they were finished, the doctor came in for an assessment. He decided that Deeks was progressing well enough that he could be released later that day, to rest and heal at home. The nurse came in with his discharge instructions and paperwork. He had to return in two weeks for a follow-up appointment, to see if he would be fit to return to the office. In the meantime, he was to stay home and relax. No strenuous activity, no lifting of anything over five pounds, and only soft foods until his mouth was completely healed. The nurse suggested he have someone stay with him to help out, at least until his bruised ribs were better. Kensi quickly agreed to stay at his place as long as he needed her, which of course brought out a huge smile from Deeks.

"But she doesn't have to cook for me, does she? I mean, I can do that myself, right? Cause otherwise I might as well stay here. Her cooking would kill me," Deeks joked as Kensi shot him a look.

"Mr. Deeks, as long as you are not lifting anything heavier than five pounds in the kitchen, you should be fine to do your own cooking. I will leave you to pack up your things. When you are ready to go, give me a call and I'll help you out," the nurse instructed him then walked out.

Deeks was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading over the paperwork he had just been given.

"Kens, did you read ALL the fine print on these discharge papers? Cause I think you missed one specific thing you will have to help me with, _darling_."

"Yeah, what's that? I believe I am to keep you calm, lift all the heavy stuff, and make sure you don't do anything stupid," Kensi replied.

"No, well, I mean that's all true. But I am also not supposed to do anything strenuous. I believe that translates into sponge baths for yours truly. Showers could be a danger to my recuperation – lifting my arms up too high or twisting around to wash could harm my ribs further, and I could fall in the slippery stall. Since you are acting as my home nurse and caregiver, the job of sponge baths falls to you. It's your lucky day!" Deeks summed up with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kensi gave him one of her trademark eye rolls, and turned back to packing up his things so they could leave. She wasn't quite ready to let him see the small smile that spread across her face at the idea.

"Kens? Princess? Is that a yes – you'll do it for me? Cause you know I'd be eternally grateful. And I'm not hearing any objections, so…" Kensi just shook her head and laughed. Deeks was still Deeks, and truthfully she wouldn't have it any other way. He loved hearing her laugh like that; despite the rough past couple days with the case and rescues, she was still willing to let her walls down for him. Kensi gathered up his things, slung his bag over her shoulder, and offered him a hand. "Ready to go home?" she asked him.

"I'm ready to check out, but I need to do one more thing before we head home. Can you help me find Sam's room?" Deeks asked her. Kensi helped him check out at the nurse's station, and then led him down the hallways to another wing, where Sam was staying. She saw the seriousness in his face as he glanced inward through the narrow strip of glass in the door, and offered to wait in the hall for him. This was something he needed to do alone. Deeks slowly pushed the door open and tiptoed in. Michelle had stepped out to the cafeteria and it looked like Sam was sleeping. Deeks stood there for a minute, seeing with his own eyes that Sam was indeed going to be ok, and started to turn back toward the door.

"You know it's rude to walk into a man's room and not even say hi," he heard the ex-SEAL say in a somewhat raspy voice. Deeks turned around and saw Sam giving him a weak but genuine smile. "I wasn't sure you would even want to see me, considering everything that you went through cause of me. Thanks for stopping in though. You going home today?"

"Yeah, just signed out actually. Look, I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to stop by and see you, make sure you were doing ok and being taken care of. I'll let you get back to your rest and, uh… I'll see you back in the bullpen when you're up to it," Deeks said hurriedly. He didn't want to give Sam any more reasons to dislike him, like waking him up in his hospital room after the trauma he had been through.

"Deeks, wait. I have some things I need to say to you," Sam sighed. He pushed the button on his bed so that he sat up a little more. "Have a seat, please." Deeks settled into the chair near the bed, a little anxious about what Sam had to say right now.

Sam started apologizing for judging Deeks' character based on his looks and unorthodox style of doing his job. "You are good, really good, at what you do. You are definitely an asset to our team Deeks. I shouldn't have let my military pride get in the way of seeing that there is more than one way to do what we do." He paused to take a drink of water; his throat was still sore but he wanted to continue. He thanked Deeks for what he did to save his life in the pool, and for not saying anything to Siderov about Michelle, thereby saving her life as well. "All I could think about while we were in those awful rooms was Michelle and my kids. The love I have for them and how I couldn't imagine life without them, was what got me through all the pain." Sam paused again, contemplating the next words he was about to speak. Deeks nodded, knowing what he meant. Thoughts of Kensi, his feelings for her, and their kiss on the hill were the only things that kept him fighting through the horrible pain. He saw what Sam endured because of his love for Michelle, and he knew he loved Kensi at least that much. "I misjudged you, unfairly, and I am deeply sorry. I'm sorry it took such a drastic situation to make me see the real you. I would trust my life, and my family's lives, in your hands any day Deeks. I hope you can forgive me, if not today then at some point in the future," Sam concluded.

After a moment, Deeks spoke. "Sam, I'll be honest. You've never been my favorite. You've picked on me and joked at my expense so many times I stopped counting. I've always felt like I didn't measure up to your incredibly high standards, and that I was just a stand-in on the team. Your words the other day at the park upset me, because I couldn't believe that you would be shallow enough to judge someone by their haircut. But when I saw you face down in the pool, there was no hesitation. Any irritation I was feeling, any frustration with you, went right out the window. It didn't matter because you were my partner at that time. Partners are there for each other no matter what. I would drop my weapon and dive in after you again any day, because that's what being part of the same team means." He stood up and held his hand out to Sam. The two men silently looked each other in the eyes, nodded and shook hands. It was an understood acceptance of everything that had been said.

"Take it easy Sam, and listen to the doctors and your wife. I expect to see you back at the mission real soon. I need someone to keep training me," Deeks finished. Sam smiled and closed his eyes against the cool pillow. That conversation had tired him out, but he felt better for having had it.

Next chapter, Deeks and Kensi finally talk – for real!


	4. Chapter 4 At the Heart of It

You all make me smile – I am blown away that so many people are reading and following what started out as a little blip in my head. Thank you for the reviews and encouragement to keep going. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: At the Heart of It**

Deeks felt much better after his conversation with Sam. He knew they wouldn't be best friends, but he was more confident that Sam would treat him as an equal on the team now. After leaving the hospital, Kensi drove to her place to pick up some things she'd need while staying at Deek's place. Next, they went to a grocery store to buy eggs, jello, bananas, soup in a can, and ice cream – the only soft foods Kensi knew how to cook without destroying. As soon as Deeks opened his apartment door, Monty was there to enthusiastically greet his owner. "Whoa, boy! I'm happy to see you, too, but Daddy has a few sore spots. You're going to have to go easy on me for a while," Deeks said to his dog. "But Kensi here loves doggie kisses! Go get her Monty!" Monty was only too happy to share his affections with her, licking her cheeks and wagging his tail at the same time when she bent down to greet Deeks' furry companion.

Kensi helped Deeks get settled on the couch, and got him a pain pill and a glass of water. "I don't need that. I'm fine," he protested. He really didn't want to have to rely on medication.

"Deeks, if you don't take it now, in about 2 hours you are going to be feeling worse and I really don't want to put up with whiny Deeks. It's just one pill, and it's a very low dose – just enough to take the edge off," Kensi explained. He obeyed grudgingly. _"Only Deeks can make a man-pout look adorable,"_ Kensi thought to herself. She handed him the remote, then proceeded to the bedroom to put away his bag and her things. "I'm going to take a shower. See if you can stay out of trouble for a few minutes, ok? Just relax," Kensi instructed before disappearing behind the closed door. About ten minutes later she walked out dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt. "It's amazing how much better clean feels," Kensi noted. "_It's amazing how good she makes a plain t-shirt look_," Deeks thought to himself.

From his half-seated, half-laid back position on the couch, he mused out loud, "I wouldn't know. It's been a long, dirty two days, and I'm still waiting on my sponge bath Kensalina." Deeks raised his eyebrows and flashed a trademark Marty Deeks smile her way. She sat down on the couch next to him and gently play-punched his shoulder, just for effect. "Ow. How about you kiss it and make it better now?" Deeks asked her. She shook her head; same old Deeks. "Speaking of kisses…" he continued hesitantly, "can we, uh, can we talk about us now?" He knew not to push her too much, but he didn't want to wait much longer to have this needed conversation.

"Alright, but before we start, can I ask you a question?" Kensi quietly inquired.

"Kens, you're doing it again. Answering my question with a question. Can't we just talk, in sentences? You say something that ends with a period, then I say something back that ends with a period, repeat as often as necessary. That's how it works with most conversations," Deeks said, slightly frustrated that they were back to their old habits already.

"I promise I will talk in sentences, Deeks, but I need to ask you a question first so I know how to proceed with the content of my sentences," Kensi explained, rolling her eyes slightly.

He thought about it for a minute. "OK, ask away."

Kensi slowly asked him if he had ever opened the box. Deeks wondered if he had heard her correctly. "_The box? Really? Where did that topic come from?" _he thought. "No, I left it at work on the shelf. I figured someday I'd get back to it and actually open it, but it didn't seem like there was a rush. Why?" he asked curiously as she set that very box down on his coffee table. He hadn't noticed it sitting on the floor by the door earlier.

"I think you should open it today. It might answer some of the questions you have – you know I'm not good with this whole talking-about-feelings thing," Kensi continued. _"Actually, it might have saved us a couple weeks of grief and misunderstandings and frustrations if you had opened it when I gave it to you,"_ she thought to herself, _"but later is better than never."_

Deeks smiled. He sat up slowly, taking care with his ribs, and took the knife Kensi offered him. He held it up as if he was going to slice through the tape that held the contents captive. Then he paused. "Or, I could wait and we could just talk, with you know... words. Like actual, normal human communication. No boxes or knives or anything… "

"You're really not going to make this easy for me, are you? Just please open the box already, and then we will talk about what's inside," Kensi almost pleaded. She had promised him that she would talk with him about all this, and that she wasn't going to run, but it still didn't make it any less nerve-wracking.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Deeks sliced through the tape, pulled the cardboard flaps open, and peered inside. He looked back up at Kensi before reaching down. There in the bottom, on top of some crumpled tissue paper, was a single piece of paper. It was colored red, and cut into a heart shape. There was one word written across the center of the heart, "_Kensi's_." Carefully he lifted it out of the box and held it in his hands as if it was the most fragile thing. No words were said in that moment – Deeks just slowly nodded and gazed into the deep brown and hazel eyes he dreamed of most nights. After a while, Kensi took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I-I told you that I wanted to give you the one thing you wanted more than anything else. Originally this was going to be your birthday present. I hope I got it right… I'm giving you my heart. I'm ready to trust you with everything, including my heart. That is, if that's what you want." Kensi's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she waited for his reply, all the courage and nerves she had summoned up to even have this conversation were threatening to betray her now.

A slow smile spread across Deeks' face until his blue eyes sparkled like the morning surf. "You really do know me. You got this exactly right. This is what I've wanted more than anything in the world. YOU are all I've ever wanted. Thank you for trusting me with this, with you, Kens."

He scooted a little closer to her, placed one hand on her cheek and drew her into a kiss. Kensi let herself be completely enveloped by it this time; no surprise or shock. It was beautiful: physically gentle enough so as not to hurt Deeks' mouth, but full of emotion and passion so that neither of them could mistake it for a small "thank you" kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart to breathe. _"God she looks beautiful when she stepped out from behind those walls,"_ Deeks thought.

"So does this mean we're really going forward with our thing? Are you ok with there being an us, Kens? Cause I don't want to push you if you're not totally ready, but I can't back up from where we are now," Deeks said. "I want to be able to take you out on dates, I want to be able to hold your hand – even when Sam and Callen are around, I want to kiss you when you wake up and just before you fall asleep, and I want to be able to do all those cheesy little romantic things that a guy does for his girlfriend."

A smile started to spread across her face. "Girlfriend? I think I like the sound of that. But please go easy on the cheese at work, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I have a couple weeks before I can go back to work, so I'll get the cheese out of my system now." He paused before continuing. "You know, you're not that bad at the whole talking thing. I think there is hope yet for your communication skills, Fern," Deeks added with a goofy grin. Kensi placed her hands tenderly on his face and drew him in for another kiss. "I think I prefer your other style of communication better," she mumbled against his lips.

Another piece of the puzzle was firmly in place.

A/N: so this chapter turned out a little fluffier than I originally intended, but I guess a little fluff never hurt anyone, right? Thanks for reading and following and awesome reviews! One more chapter to go…


	5. Chapter 5 Everything in Its Place

_This final chapter is a little long, but I wasn't sure how to break it up into separate chapters. Thanks for sticking with me to the end!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Everything in Its Place**

It had been a few weeks since Sam and Deeks had been rescued, and since Kensi and Deeks had opened up to each other and started a new chapter in their story. Sam and Deeks experienced occasional terrors and nightmares from their ordeals. Kensi was at Deeks' side every night, so when he woke up drenched in sweat or disoriented, she was there to soothe his nerves and calm him back to sleep. Michelle did the same for Sam, trying to help him overcome the screaming and fear he would wake up with. Deeks hated to admit it, but there were certain sounds, day or nght, that made him freeze up. Kensi just held his hand and waited quietly for it to pass. He was thankful for Kensi for so many reasons. He knew he had to fight through all these demons Sidarov had left him with, but at least he didn't have to fight alone. Per agency protocol, Sam and Deeks had to see a psychiatrist. There had only been a few sessions so far, but Deeks was committed to getting better – for himself, for his team, and for Kensi. Kensi went to individual counseling sessions, too, so she could be more effective helping Deeks through this. She remembered doing this for Jack, and even though he had left her, the counseling had helped her quite a bit. Now that she thought about it, her experiences with Jack and his PTSD all those years ago had prepared her for the situation with Deeks now. It's funny how a piece of your life, which didn't seem to fit into the bigger picture before, suddenly finds its place.

Deeks and Kensi were learning how to be a couple, something both of them were a little out of practice with. They had some great times together: going to the beach, moonlight strolls, or dinner at a nice restaurant. There were also some bumps in the road, such as surfing together _("Does she have to be that competitive all the time?"_), picking a movie _("We chase and shoot people at work, does he have to watch it on the big screen too?")_, or deciding what constitutes a nice dinner out _("Seriously, you have to balance Twinkies and beer with something like chicken and vegetables once in a while")_. Deeks made sure to get his share of cheesy moments in while he could. One day he came home with matching t-shirts: one that said "His" with an arrow pointing sideways, and one that said "Hers" with a sideways arrow. He left notes on her pillow or on the counter by her keys, and always made a heart above the "i" in her name. Kensi relaxed more around Deeks and even allowed herself to enjoy some public displays of affection. More than once she had initiated the hand holding or quick kisses, and ran her fingers through his soft golden locks when they were seated side by side.

Kensi went back to work one week after Deeks came home from the hospital. She and Callen took care of field work, with Nell making it a trio as needed. While Nell was enjoying being out more often, Eric wasn't. That adjustment hadn't been easy for him, having to put in extra hours upstairs when Nell was gone. He missed his spunky, red-headed counterpart, and honestly one person can eat only so many Oreos. Sam and Deeks were cleared to return to work - light desk duty only - after their two week assessments. Sam had a few more restrictions than Deeks due to the extent of his physical injuries, but neither of them were to do anything remotely dangerous.

"Paperwork sucks. I'm not sure my doctor has actually approved me for this - the risk of paper cuts could be detrimental to my healing process. One little cut could lead to infection…" Deeks babbled on.

"There is no small job, Mr. Deeks. Every task has its place in the big picture," Hetty replied from directly behind him.

"Geez, warn a guy will ya, before going into stealth mode. I'm still recovering," Deeks said, holding his hands over his heart. He glanced backwards to see Hetty was already gone.

"Glad to see nothing has changed around here," Sam chuckled. "They say laughter is the best medicine, and I found that pretty funny."

"Ha ha. So…" Deeks began, looking towards his partner's desk. "I also don't believe all this hunched-over-a-desk-stuff is beneficial. Not at all recommended. I could really use some back-up from my partner right now in the form of a back massage."

"No, Deeks," Kensi said without looking up from the pile of case files in front of her.

"But…"

"No."

"I thi…" Deeks tried again.

"Not gonna happen," she replied without missing a beat.

"But you said…"

"No I didn't."

"Ok, not said but you definitely implied…"

She looked up at him. "I don't imply." Kensi went right back to her typing.

"No she doesn't. I've never known her to imply anything. Have you, Sam?" Callen added nonchalantly.

"Nope. Kensi Blye is not one who implies. She says, she states, she even shouts, but she does not imply," Sam said with a cheeky grin.

"But my back and shoulders – ow – from all the… and you know it would help me heal. You want me all healed up, don't you Fern?" Deeks said, holding his hands up and moving his fingers in a massaging motion.

Kensi seemed to think about this for a brief moment. "I don't know. Callen, Nell and I have been holding up pretty well in the field by ourselves. I don't think there's any rush," she finished with a smirk.

"Hetty?" Deeks whined across the mission floor.

"I'm not getting involved, Mr. Deeks."

Kensi sighed, folded her arms in front of her, and looked at her partner. "I am not giving you a back massage at work Deeks. If I give you one, then Sam would want one, and then Callen, so I'm just saying no to all of it now." She tried to go back to the file next to her laptop when Callen spoke up.

"Wait, this is a package deal? I didn't know that. Now that you mention it, all that extra time in the field has caught up with me. Right about here," he said, pointing to his back, "could use a little work. Start with Deeks so he'll stop whining. Just make sure to share with the class when he's done." He grinned at Kensi.

"Yeah, I'll sign up for some of that, too. After Deeks you can step right over here, and then finish up with our esteemed team leader over there," Sam put in.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that we are all back together again, so the three of you can gang up on me?" Kensi asked, thick with sarcasm.

* * *

There was one aspect of their new relationship that Kensi was still worried about – being a professional work partner and a girlfriend at the same time. Kensi went in early the next morning to talk to Hetty alone. She told her boss about the developments over the last two weeks, and her worries about being able to work effectively as partners. As she talked, she played nervously with her fingers.

After pouring a cup of tea, Hetty began to speak. "Ms. Blye, I remember telling you once to not let your passion cloud your judgment, but I think it's also wise to say that you shouldn't ignore your passions either."

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked her mentor.

"I know you are very passionate about your career and being a good agent. It is also becoming more apparent that you have a passion, shall we say, for Mr. Deeks as well. It is possible to find a balance and not have to ignore one over the other. It takes time to hone this skill, but I think it would be one well worth your investment." Hetty took a small sip.

"Isn't it hard, Hetty? To work in the field like we do, and not let my personal feelings affect how I react to my partner during a case? How do you learn to balance that?"

"Nothing worth having is easy dear. It wasn't easy for you and Mr. Deeks to work together and trust each other when he first came on board, and that was on a professional and platonic level. Take it one day at a time, one step at a time. You will both learn how to be separate but together at work, and what you do after hours is your own business." She paused for another sip of tea. "Many years ago, I was on assignment in Paris when I met a wonderful man named Pascal. Mmm, he was quite the romantic. It turned out he was also my contact for the other agency with which we were collaborating. There were several rocky moments as we figured out how to work and "play" together, but let's just say that all my, um… affairs in Paris were successful."

Kensi looked at the little woman behind the desk, her mouth slightly agape. "You never cease to amaze me, Hetty. Thank you. I don't want to lose anything that I have with Deeks – our partnership, our friendship, or our relationship."

"You're welcome, Ms. Blye. Don't rush things, but don't run away from them either. You will find the balance you seek if you keep at it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Deeks replaced the receiver of his desk phone. "One down, two to go," he said, mostly to himself. He picked up the phone again and dialed an internal extension. "Eric? I need you and Nell down here right away." Hetty suddenly appeared next to Deeks' desk, and Eric and Nell came down the stairs with tablets in hand, curious about what was going on. Callen, Sam and Kensi all looked up at Deeks, waiting to see what he was up to.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Deeks?"

"Yep. I wanted to give you this, Hetty, with the whole team here. It's finally the right time," Deeks replied. He handed her a sheet of white paper with the official NCIS seal on it, and a handwritten signature at the bottom.

Hetty looked it over carefully. "Ah, yes. I have been waiting for this for quite some time. What made this time the right one?"

"All the pieces are in place now," was Deeks' simple answer.

A big smile spread across Kensi's face. "Wait; is this what I think it is, Deeks? Are you officially becoming an agent? Part of NCIS for good?"

"Yeah, Fern, you're stuck with me. It feels like home here, but I needed to know for sure that all of you felt the same way. That you wanted me here and not just tolerated me being here. Hetty, you've made me feel like part of the team since the very beginning. You have gone over and above for me so many times. I know Kensi and I make a great team, we trust each other completely and have become so much more than just partners. Callen, I feel like you've trusted me more with different aspects of cases, and trusted my judgment without question. Eric, Nell, you two have always been cool to me." Deeks paused and turned to face Sam. "Sam, you were the final piece. We've worked together quite a bit, but I was never sure how you felt. I kind of got the sense that I was the class clown you had to put up with because Hetty put me here, but I never felt like you approved of me. After our conversation in the hospital, I know we're good. I know that I have your trust and respect. I may not be all "Navy SEAL", but there has to be that one weird cousin in every family, right?"

Sam nodded, they shook hands and did a quick man-hug. Callen, Eric and Nell all came over and congratulated Deeks while Hetty stood in the background, silent pride beaming on her face. Kensi impatiently waited until everyone else was out of the way and it was her turn. She ran over to Deeks and without hesitation wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I've never been with an agent before, you know…" she slyly whispered in his ear so only he could hear. Before he could come up with a witty comeback, she kissed him in front of everyone.

"Congratulations Mr. Deeks. Or should I say, Agent Deeks?" Hetty smiled as she started walking back to her office.

"Thanks, and um, Hetty? No need to sign me up for the dental plan – I'm not going to be going there anytime soon."

* * *

_So there it is – my first complete story. I hope you liked the way it ended; I had so much fun writing it. I have a few more story ideas roaming through my head, so I may have more to share sometime this summer. Thank you again for reading, following, and reviewing!_


End file.
